Trust
by steffij62
Summary: This is a two shot I co-wrote with my cousin. Hope you like it :)
1. Chapter 1

Joey was meeting Fatboy for lunch at the caf; he really needed to tell him something that happened. Joey walked towards the caf and could hear raised voices coming from inside. He quietly pushed the door open a little, listening to the arguement...

" Oh come on Lauren it's been three months, just move on; Joey's never gonna get back with you. Y'know spiking your drink was the best idea I ever had! Oh and by the way, Joey and I are together; We kissed last night."

Joey's eyes widened in shock - She did spike Lauren's drink, and it was Lucy who kissed him. He couldn't hear anymore so he made his presence known.

" You little slut! You were the one who kissed me, I pushed you away!" Joey shouted, walking towards Lucy.

" You don't have to lie in front of her, Joey. She should know the truth." Lucy shouted. She turned to Lauren and continued speaking. " Me and Joey slept together. We were drunk but it happened"

She wasn't lying; Joey woke up next to her half naked a couple of weeks ago but he couldn't remember that night. That was the night he was roofied. But he was almost sure he didn't sleep with her.

Joey turned to Lauren; she was about to cry, he could tell from the look she gave him. She turned to Lucy and slapped her on the cheek.

" Ow!-" Lucy yelped. Lauren cut her off by punching her in the nose.

Lauren ran from the caf and Joey followed her.

" Lauren wait" He shouted, getting her attention.

" What do you want, joey?"

" You..."

" Are you fucking kidding me?" Lauren shouted, sarcastically laughing. " You are never gonna have me ever again. We're over! You made sure of that!"

" No, Lauren please, don't do this. I love you. If I could take back the last three months then I would."

" Love me? Ha! No you don't. You slept with your ex-girlfriend. The same ex-girlfriend who split us up."

" I don't know if I slept with her or not. I was roofied and I don't remember. Please, Lauren, don't give up on us." Joey pleaded, silently crying.

" You were right all those months ago.." Lauren quietly chuckled

" About what?" Joey questioned

" 'We are better apart'. I needed you to help me but you gave up. All I needed was for you to be there. Instead you blank me in the street and make me feel even worse"

" I was wrong and I really am sorry. Without you I'm nothing"

" I'm sorry, Joe, I can't-" Joey cut her off before she could say anything else

" Look me in the eye and tell me that you don't love me" Joey caught her off guard; mimicking the same exact words Lauren had said to him back in December.

" I can't..."

" Yeah because you still love me just the same as I love you"

" You still slept with_ her_, you trusted _her_ and I know that in the back of your mind you still don't fully trust me, do you, Joseph?"

" No, but I will again sometime. We may not trust each other fully now but we can try, because I know we can get past this."

" I can't take that risk again, Joe. I won't let you hurt me again." Lauren said, turning on her heel and walking away.

" I will earn back your trust, Lauren. I will prove to you that we can be together again, I promise" Joey shouted.

That was a promise he intended to keep...

* * *

**_Okay so that was part 1 of 2. Hope it was up to scratch. :)_**


	2. Chapter 2

**The next Day**

Joey woke up; a big smile on his face, hoping that this would be the day that Lauren forgave him. He quickly hopped in the shower and got dressed, ready to go investigate what happened on that night he and Lucy Beale woke up next to each other.

* * *

Lauren was currently in her house talking with Peter Beale. Ever since he had came back to the square he helped her tackle her drinking habit. He was a true friend. Just like Fatboy, Poppy and Whitney had been too.

" You sure you want to do this, Lauren?" Peter hesitantly asked her

" Yep. There's nothing here for me now; Mum and Oscar are gone, Abi practically moved in with Jay, and dad...well he's got Kirsty. I'm definately going to doing this." Lauren replied, trying to sound convincing but there was still a bit of unsureness in her tone. It had worked though.

" Okay then. I will come get your bags in a couple of hours. Just gotta say bye to Luce."

The mention of that bitches name made Lauren's skin crawl. Peter and Lauren were now standing just outside Lauren's front door.

" I need to say goodbye to Abs and dad aswell, so text me when you are ready, okay?"

" Sure."

* * *

Joey was walking over to the club when he spotted Lauren talking to Peter Beale. He hated him ever since he came back to Walford; He was always with Lauren; they went eveywhere together. Joey hated seeing them two together.

Joey could see Lauren laughing ; it was the first time he had seen her laugh in months. It made him smile seeing her happy. That smile was completely wiped from his face when he saw Peter peck Lauren on the cheek.

He was angry - to say the least. But he had no right to be angry; she wasn't his, and he had kissed Lucy just two nights ago.

Joey stormed in the direction of the club not noticing Whitney walking his way.

" Sorry, Whit. My minds in other places." Joey said, as he bumped into Whitney's arm.

" It's fine. What's wrong?" Whit questioned

" Nothing. It's just...Lucy spiked Lauren's drink that night in the vic. Then I go screw up any chances of getting back together with her by sleeping with Lucy."

" What? When?"

" It was at the party we all went to a couple of weeks back" Joey replied

" Wait, the party you and Tyler got roofied at?" He nodded. " You never slept with her"

" What? How do you know?"

" Lucy told me. She said that she wanted things to go further but you were out cold"

With that, Joey sprinted for number five.

* * *

**Okay so there will be another part of this. Hope you like it :)**


	3. Chapter 3

Joey was knocking on Lauren's door waiting for her to answer. Lauren opened the door and Joey pushed himself into the livingroom.

" What are you doing?" Lauren enquired

" I never slept with Lucy. Whitney said that Lucy told her we never slept together."

" That still doesn't cha-" Joey kissed her before she could finish.

Lauren froze for a second but reciprocated the kiss. Joey could feel Lauren responding so he pushed her down onto the sofa...

* * *

" That shouldn't of happened" Lauren croaked

" But it did, Lauren. You felt something just then, and we both know it."

" I can't do this! I'm leaving in an hour"

" Where you going?" Joey questioned

" Devon"

" When are you coming back?"

" Never. I'm not coming back. I'm moving there"

" What! No, you can't leave. It's because of him, ain't it?"

" Who? Peter?" Joey nodded " No it's not because of him actually. It's because of you, Lucy... and me."

Joey was heart-broken. He never knew just how much he actually hurt her.

" Yesterday you couldn't tell me you didn't love me... So say it"

" Say what?"

" You love me" Joey replied

" Okay, fine. I love you" Joey went to say something but was cut off by Lauren. " No it's my turn to speak. I love you but I also HATE you. I hate you for breaking my heart. Again. I hate you for believing that deluded cow over me and I hate you for blanking me everyday since that day. But I also hate myself... I hate myself for giving you another chance because if I knew what you were going to do to me then I wouldn't have took you back"

" I'm sorry. I'll change. Just please don't give up on us" Joey pleaded

" Do you remember what you said to me that day in the vic?" Lauren questioned

" I never meant those things" Joey was on the edge of crying.

" You said and I quote 'It's over. For good'. And you were right, it is over. For good this time" Lauren's voice was muffled by the sound of her and Joey crying.

Lauren knew she was lying. In her head it would never be over, not for her anyway.

" I know you're lying, Lauren. You did that thing where you turn your head away when you're lying. I know everything about you, Lauren."

" Everything?" Lauren enquired. She was intrigued as to how much he actually knew.

" Yes. I know your favourite colour is purple even though your favourite dress is plum. I know your favourite food is lasagne. Your favourite singer is Ed Sheeran but your favourite band is You Me At Six. You have a dimple on the side of your left hand. I know you like to sing in the shower and you don't care who is listening. You scrunch up your nose when you blush. I know you hate harry potter. You are sarcastic and closed off but only I get to see your vulnerable side. And I love that side of you. But most importantly I know you love me, and I know you know that I love you too."

Lauren was still crying but it wasn't tears of sorrow, it was tears of joy.

" I love you. Forget about what I said about hating you." Lauren ran over to Joey and kissed him passionately, it was different from the kiss they had about an hour ago. This time it wasn't forced.

" Does this mean you are staying then?" Joey asked, a little out of breath.

" Yes I'm staying. But don't think you are getting off easily"

" Wouldn't dream of it, babe" Joey smirked and started to kiss Lauren again.

* * *

**Hope you like it. Thank you to all of you who read my story. This was the last part :)**


End file.
